The research proposal, "Transitions in Emerging Adulthood among Minority Youth," is designed to enhance the applicant's academic career opportunities in the field of Human Development by identifying three broad objectives: 1) Develop proficiency in qualitative data analysis and mixed-methods techniques; 2) Advance conceptual knowledge related to the transition from adolescence to early adulthood for minority youth; and 3) Build a record of publications. These objectives will be fulfilled through work on an ongoing longitudinal ethnographic investigation focusing on family, community, and cultural factors related to high-school academic achievement and the post-high school transition to adulthood. The present proposal focuses primarily on the follow-up research study focusing on the transition to adulthood among 81 youth from working and lower-middle class families in three ethnic groups living in the U.S.: African-American, Belizean Creole, and Belizean Gadfuna. The applicant will analyze a large body of in-depth interviews using qualitative methods and write four research articles to achieve the following aims: 1) Describe developmental pathways across the study sample and investigate familial, cultural, and community factors related to pathway choices in emerging adulthood; 2) Examine commitment versus exploration in the transition process, both in work/career development and in personal relationships, and associations with mental health indicators; 3) Examine the role of family emotional and instrumental support in the pursuit of employment and educational goals and in promoting mental health and well being; 4) Examine effects of employment during high school on the post-high school transition.